


Thick Skin

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk tells their friends about their break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick Skin

You tell Papyrus first, when your first boyfriend breaks up with you.

Of course all of your friends know that you were dating. It was written in the bounce in your step and the whiteness of your smile, the ‘I have someone who really likes me and takes me out to ice cream and laughs at all my jokes, even the bad skeleton puns’ of everything you do. You couldn’t have hid it if you tried. You couldn’t think of a reason to try.

You tell Papyrus first because you are relatively sure he will not suplex the boy in question if you tear up while talking about it, and because your mother has never had this exact situation before and you worry that she will give him the scolding of his life, or perhaps also suplex him, and right now you just want nothing to do with him ever again.

So you tell Papyrus, before he can ask how your date went.

“He broke up with me. He was seeing someone else.” You make an attempt to sound calm, but your voice catches a few times.

Papyrus is quiet for a second or two, and then pulls you into a hug. He’s as bony as ever, and not quite as comfortable as your other friends, but he has sheer enthusiasm and sincerity with hugs that is hard to beat. You cling to him, trembling.

“It is alright if you cry,” he says, stroking your hair with one hand. “Even the greatest of humans and monsters cry sometimes.”

You cry, loud and ugly sobbing. He holds you until you stop.

Sans arrives with a few bars of nice cream for all of you. You don’t remember telling him that you were even going to come over, but at this point you don’t question the convenient timing. You devour yours and cry a little more on Sans’ shoulder, just to be sure you’ve gotten all the tears out.

“Hey, kid,” he says.

“I’m really not in the mood for a pun,” you tell him.

He holds his hands up defensively, and you feel a little bad for automatically suspecting him of a bad joke. “Just wanted to say, you can always come to us to hang out. You don’t need a guy like that to have a good time.”

You bury your face against his jacket and nod.

* * *

Undyne is next, because as little as you want the suplexing...

“How dare he?! That scum, I oughtta-”

...the unbridled rage on your behalf is kind of nice.

You shake your head. “Please don’t do that,” you say, in the middle of her string of threats. “I just never want to see him again.”

Undyne is still huffing. “You’re way, way too nice for a guy like him, Frisk.”

“I think this is meaner,” you say. “He doesn’t even deserve enough attention to get beaten up.”

“Fine. But if he ever messes with you again...” Undyne pounds her fist into her hand, and you just hope that means something he’ll survive.

“Do you want to get Alphys over here and watch anime?” you ask, hoping to distract both her and yourself.

“Sure thing.”

When Alphys arrives, she and Undyne confer briefly about the choice of show. You end up watching something with a lot of punching people in the face and absolutely no romance.

It’s exactly what you need right now. Alphys sits next to you and squeezes your shoulder now and then, and you think maybe even if Undyne didn’t tell her many details, she can figure out that you’re in a bad way.

It’s a nice gesture. And both of them are a little more comfortable to hug than skeletons.

* * *

You decide not to tell Asgore just yet. You think it would be awkward. He’ll find out soon, if not from you then from someone else.

You go home. Toriel, of course, is waiting for you.

“Did you have fun with your friends?” she asks, a gentle smile on her face.

You nod, because you did have fun with your actual friends. “Um... Mom, I. I’m not seeing my boyfriend anymore.”

You thought you’d be able to explain more than that before she hugged you, but no. Her hugs are swift and warm, shattering your defenses. You thought you’d cried all your tears out, too, but you start sniffling again in her arms.

“It is alright,” she tells you, softly. “I am here for you, my child. I know it hurts now, but your heart will mend.”

You cling harder, and nod because if Toriel says so, it must be true. It still hurts now, but maybe with a few more applications of nice cream, and anime sessions, and hugs from people who really love you, the pain will go away.


End file.
